Playing Cupid
by Debraaaa
Summary: Valentine themed one-shot Nuggy. Mr Emotionless shows his romantic side. T for safety.


****

Me: since it's valentine's day, I thought i'd change what was a normal one-shot Nuggy into a special Valentine's version

**Iggy: hahahahahahahahahaha -wipes tear from eyes-**

**Me: He's only laughing because Fang is involved ( and may be out of character)**

**Iggy: -bursts into laughter once more- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Me: -throws book at him- Shuddup**

**Iggy: -rubs head- hahahaha -shakes trying to hold in his laughter-**

**Me: -rolls eyes-**

**

* * *

**

**Iggy POV**

_I pulled her closer, kissing her neck as she giggled louder._

_"Iggy" she said, pushing lightly against my shoulders. "Iggy, the Flock will hear us"_

_I laughed and kissed her again_

_"So what Nudge?"_

_"Iggy"_

_I ran my hand through her hair._

"Iggy!"

_I realised she wasn't giggling anymore._

"IGGY!"

I jerked out of my dream. I could feel Nudge's hand on my shoulder.

"Iggy. You need to get up. Max says we need to go shopping, cause we're out of food and Gazz says he's gonna...."

I didn't pay attention to what she said next. I rubbed my sightless eyes, wishing I could see her, Wishing my dream was real. Yeah, that's right. I'm in love.

With Nudge.

I didn't realise it at first. I thought it was just brotherly love. Until I left to live with my parents. That's when I first got the pain in my chest. When I first realised it was a lot more then brotherly love.

I couldn't stop thinking about her, wondering what she was doing, worried that something would happen to her. That's why I came back.

It was when she came back from "normal" school that the dreams started. I was so happy that she came back. It killed me to think she wanted to be "normal". I couldn't stand the thought of-

"Iggy! Are you listening!"

My train of thought came to a crashing stop.

"Sorry Nudge" I mumbled, feeling my cheeks start to burn. Thankfully she didn't notice, as she turned towards the door, mumbling about "boys" and " laziness".

**Nudge POV**

As soon as I closed his door behind me, I let out a breath and sat on the floor, my back against the wall.

He looked so beautiful when he was asleep, his face relaxed, his strawberry hair falling over his eyes. And he mumbled my name in his sleep. I swear my heart missed a beat when he said it.

Yeah, I love Iggy, With all my heart.

At first I thought it was just because he was, like, my brother, but when he left for his parents, I just missed him so much and realised it was more than that. But when he came back I realised he probebly didn't like me in the same way, you know, because I'm his little sister, so I left the Flock to go to normal school. But I couldn't bare not seeing him everyday, so I came back and-

I froze. Iggy had opened his door. As he walked out he turned towards me, his blind eyes searching. I held my breath.

After what felt like AGES he shrugged and went down the hall.

I wrapped my arms around my knees. No one in the Flock really followed the date but today was February 14th. And I wanted, more than anything, to spend this day with Iggy.

"Nudge?"

I jumped, looking around for who had said my name. Fang was standing next to me, Mr Emotionless as usual.

"Max was wondering where you went" he said, offering a hand to help me up.

"Uhhhh...erm.... thanks"

**Fang POV**

The whole Flock knew they loved each other. They just hadn't realised it themselves.

As we walked around the mall, stopping for food and new clothes, we got the idea that today was Valentine's by all the red hearts in every shop window. I noticed that both Nudge and IGgy were being surprisingly quite. And avoiding each others eye-line. Well mostly on Nudge's part there.

And then I had my awesome brainwave.

"Max" I beconed her over and told her my plan. "I'll get you back home."

**Iggy POV**

Nudge had been avoiding me all day. I had no idea what I had done. What put me in a worse mood was that the mall was packed with couples.

As soon as we got home, I went straight to my room, wanting some peace and quiet compared to the busy, noisy mall.

But when I sat down on my bed, I got something I didn't expect.

"Ouch!" I jumped. I felt for what I had sat on.

A rose. And a letter.

"FANG!"

"You called?"

"Read this to me. Read it NOW"

**Fang POV **

I smirked.

"_Dear Iggy, please be my valentine. Meet me in the garden at 7pm. Love from your secret admirer x_"

His face was priceless.

**Nudge POV**

As soon as we got home from the mall, I rushed up the stairs with my new clothes, wanting to try them on. As I opened the door, I stopped, looking over at my bed.

A rose. And a letter.

I dropped the bags and ran over, grabbing the letter.

_"Dear Nudge, please be my valentine. Meet me in the garden at 7pm. Love from your secret admirer x"_

Oh. My. God!

**Fang POV**

I stood at her door, watching as she read the letter.

This plan was working amazingly.

**_(A/N: sorry to but in but I thought you might enjoy this image. Fang, in a cupid outfit, firing red love arrows at Iggy and Nudge)_**

**Nudge POV**

The time seemed to take forever to pass. By the time half 6 came along, my stomach was doing flips. What if this was a joke?

When the clock FINALLY hit 7 I jumped off my bed and ran downstairs, through the kitchen and out the back door.

There was music playing out here. Someone was standing next to the Cd player . Someone tall, pale and with strawberry hair.

"Iggy?!"

**Iggy POV**

I spun round at my name.

"Nudge?!"

"Wait! You like me?" We both said this at the same time.

"Yes!" Again at the same time.

She ran towards me and threw her arms around my neck.

"Thankyou for the rose. It's beautiful."

"I...wait, rose? You gave ME the rose. I didn't give you one"

"What? But.....?"

**Fang POV**

I couldn't hold my laughter any more and they both turned towards the house, looking at me with confused looks.

"You...?" They said in unison.

"You guys are crazy for each other. you just needed a little help."

They made a perfect looking couple together. I laughed to myself and turned back into the house as they started dancing together to the music.

**3rd person POV**

"Happy Valentine" Nudge said, resting her head on Iggy's shoulder.

"Happy Valentine" Iggy replied, smiling.

* * *

**Me: Awwwwwwww**

**Iggy: -struggles to breath from laughing so much-**

**Fang.......In a cupid outfit.......**

**Me: I think he just wet himself laughing. Reveiw please, and happy valentine's**


End file.
